There are times when individuals transport a pair of footwear with them. For example, an individual going to/from the gym may transport an extra pair of gym shoes with them. As another example, traveling and/or hiking some individuals prefer to transport an additional pair of shoes with them. As yet another example, going to a beach some individuals prefer to wear sandals on the beach and shoes on the boardwalk.
Many individuals find transporting footwear to be substantially difficult. For example, transporting footwear by hand can interfere with the movement and/or function of at least one of their hands. To avoid, amongst other things, this problem, some transport footwear in a bag. For example, some individuals transport footwear in their purse, back-pack, or other bag. However, transporting footwear in a bag, the footwear can substantially minimize the remaining free volume of the bag and/or the footwear can damage and/or interfere with other items in the bag.
Further, some individuals find footwear odor to be substantially offensive and/or footwear can be substantially dirty. Transporting footwear by hand can cause individuals and others to smell this offensive odor and/or contact the substantially dirty footwear. Also, transporting footwear contained in a bag can cause other items in the bag to have this odor diffused into them and/or other items can become dirty due to the substantially dirty footwear being located in the bag at some point.